


【黑幸AJ】二重心跳(+DLC)

by Kotoba127



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotoba127/pseuds/Kotoba127
Summary: 老福特最好～老福特赛高～老福特这么棒的软件～一定不会ban掉我的罢～2020.7：算了干脆把全篇都放上来吧，万一哪天lof爆炸
Kudos: 3





	【黑幸AJ】二重心跳(+DLC)

**Author's Note:**

> 真正的Summary
> 
> JP在一次黑客行动中无意接触到阿格莱亚的研究室机密，于是在试验结束后被强行清除记忆，而在此前他已与Alex确认关系，一切回到JP刚上岛的时候——Alex对他而言变得陌生。  
> Alex知悉，却并没有立刻指出，两人回到合作者关系。他一直在等待一个告白真相的机会，直到这次实验……

（上）

0.  
“彰一，给他最后一击！”Alex攥着阿尔达的手腕，此时的弓箭手在绝对近战上失去抵御的手段，两人在小巷开战，并且在Alex的不断接近下陷入僵持。  
“好。”东彰一从建筑物的背面现身，反握着钢笔重重刺向Alex毫无防备的后颈。  
又一名实验体倒下了。“还剩一半了，大家加油。”广播里传来托马斯的声音。  
“合作愉快，阿尔达先生。”彰一用沾血的钢笔在水泥地上甩出一道弧，接着象征性地推了推眼镜，露出那种不算恶心但令人感到不妙的微笑。  
虽然岛上的大部分人在亲身陷入过一次他的骗局之前，都以为这是一位谦和有礼的上班族。他用这种标准的礼节性微笑骗过了几乎所有人。  
“这是第三个了。那个特工不简单，你刚才差点暴露了吧。”阿尔达捡起被打落在地的床弩，“你还要去骗人联手吗？”  
“还有二十个。人数还很多。”彰一俯下身去检查Alex的尸体。

1.  
又一次实验，自己的名字被列入了参加者名单。JP缓缓叹了口气。  
虽然他接受了身体改造，但在上岛前以黑客为职导致他几乎没有战斗技巧这件事，还是使他在实验体武斗胜率上名列前茅——倒数的那种。说实在的，他讨厌汗与血的战斗。自从他在第二次实验中发现了旅馆房间的电脑后，他便不再考虑用拳头战胜其他实验体。  
由于他在实验中过于平淡的表现及欠缺的格斗能力，明治甚至连续两次安排他不参加实验。就在这段呆在实验体房间的日子里，他仔细研究了中央控制台的构造，硬件和软件上的。虽然没有把握，但他确实在一次次的实验中不动声色地逐步推进着自己的“实验”——用岛上零零碎碎的资源自己组装一台电脑，然后黑进研究中心。  
这样做的胜率很低，说实话在早期的实验中他一次都没赢过。每一次实验后物品都会被归位，这更显得他的黑客行为像是被研究员们安排好的一样。他讨厌这种感觉，却无法寻找别的获胜方式。  
直到他遇见了Alex。  
那是个很好说话的男人，但更多的时候他显得很神秘，JP不清楚他到底在想什么。  
在一次实验中他们开始尝试合作，Alex的潜行技巧使JP能够更安全的操作电脑，而在危急关头特工的战斗力至少能够保证他们全身而退。当实验体只剩下他们两人时，战斗便成为无法避免的事。JP的身体素质不差，有时候他甚至能打过Alex，成为幸存的赢家。而在实验后他总免不了要找前搭档好好炫耀一番。  
这时候Alex总是一副似笑非笑的表情，把他的表情严严实实藏在墨镜底下，有时候JP觉得和这人聊天是自找没趣，因为他根本猜不透Alex究竟在想什么。

2.  
Alex也在这次实验的名单里。  
JP打算重蹈覆辙的找他合作，即使他知道大部分时候他都打不赢Alex。但至少比起输给其他人，倒在Alex面前能让JP感到不那么难堪。于是他从地下通道出来，直奔不远处的旅馆废墟。准备的时候娜迦问他要什么武器，不过从小姑娘揶揄的眼光中能看出，她除了破手套外其实什么都没拿。  
不过JP不在意，只要用他那独特的获胜方式，便完全不需要武器。  
Alex大部分时候也会从这里起手，花上大半天的时间寻找武器和食物，然后拿上材料去别的地方武装自己。至少JP印象中的Alex是这样的。  
果不其然，JP在建筑的拐弯处被突击了——准确来说，是Alex飞快地袭过来，拿着美工刀抵住他脖子的时候堪堪停住——以他现在的战斗力完全不会对Alex造成威胁。  
“合作？”  
双方都喜欢简洁明了的谈话。于是五分钟后他们站在恢复运作的旅馆监控室。JP稍微修改了点摄像头的程序，系统一旦捕捉到人影就会发出警告。这样能最大限度的保证他们不会在休息时被偷袭。  
“我去找电脑，你负责把建筑内的资源和食物搜刮一下。”布置好阵地后，JP驾轻就熟地踏上上楼的台阶。  
“好。”Alex走向另一侧的通道。  
他们的合作非常简单。JP做电脑，Alex掩护他，顺便帮他找齐材料，黑进研究中心以后，先找主机，杀死其他实验体，他们的合作就到此为止。  
这次也不例外。JP在挨个查看房间寻找电脑的时候想。但他总觉得Alex对于自己的信任过于轻率，也许他这次另有目的。毕竟特工总是善于伪装与欺骗，不是么？  
JP默默地在心里告诉自己，即使目前他们建立了临时的合作关系，但最终他们必然是竞争对手。要提高警惕。要留神Alex的一举一动。

3.  
露米娅的网络安保系统并不是非常严密，至少比不上JP在上岛前做成的几单大生意。很快他进入工作模式，眼睛紧盯着修补而成的破烂屏幕，键盘在连续敲击中发出“咔哒咔哒”的声响。  
不久Alex回来了。“挺幸运的，柜子里还有两罐饮料。”他一手拿着一瓶，往JP脖子后面贴——金属制的外壳是冰凉的。  
JP一个激灵，免不了发出点怪声。Alex见状“噗嗤”笑出来，于是胸口接了一记肘击。  
“没看到我正忙着吗，被你吓得差点长按Backspace。”JP接过Alex递来的饮料，是一罐可乐，虽然不是冰的，但他的心情也因此好上许多。  
“看在可乐的份上原谅我吧。”Alex这话说得轻巧，仿佛并不觉得自己有什么错一样。JP有时候觉得他们的关系似乎超越了单纯的同盟，但也说不上朋友，乱七八糟又合乎常理。  
少了份临时同伴的生疏，倒像是久别重逢的旧友。  
对了，Alex是怎么知道我会在咖啡和可乐之间选择可乐的？JP越想这个问题越觉得奇怪，但似乎也没那么蹊跷，毕竟也不排除是偶然的可能性。  
“累了记得说一声，有监控装置加成的情况下，只留一人警戒还是比较安全的。”头发被揉了一把让JP回过神来，他抬头看Alex，发现Alex也在看他。  
“怎么，你想睡了？”  
“我还不困，但我觉得你需要休息。”监控室有一条旧沙发，在前几次的实验中它一直没被动过，也许在实验开始前它本就是在那儿的，又或者实验员忘了调换它的位置。  
JP躺上去，天花板的油漆裂开一道缝，他觉得那形状有点熟悉，仿佛早在几次实验之前他就经历过完全一样的事情。消除的记忆像反胃般涌上来，但那只是模糊不清的一部分，一些肢体感觉，一些……难以描述的触感。  
他伸出手，那样子仿佛是在抱一个人。可他躺在沙发上，又怎么能够抱着别人？  
终于JP放弃思考这些毫无意义的问题，任由铺天盖地的睡意淹没心底的最后一点声音。

4.  
JP修了一晚上电脑的显示器，现在它除了有的地方仍然花屏，大部分面积都是清晰的，至少不太影响他写代码。现在他终于支撑不住倒下了。  
Alex醒着，他们之中必须有一个人保持警惕，以时刻查看监控。  
经过身体改造之后，他们只需要极少的食物和睡眠就能维持生命活动，但这并不意味着人可以成为永动机。他从凌晨修到第二天早上，这期间他们还遭遇了哈特的突然造访——不过她只是来找点吃的，并且坐在破的只剩一半的柜台上，用她那不知道哪儿来的吉他弹了一曲。  
他们没有冒险去袭击，而是任由这位来了又走。在黑进研究中心之前，不必要的战斗一律避免。  
JP倒在放到最低的躺椅上，头歪到一边。对于休息的方式他倒没什么讲究。整栋建筑的电力只被他们恢复了一部分，监控屏幕提供了恰到好处的光线，既不致盲也不过于醒目。这样柔和的光线在JP的脸颊和锁骨上划出一道弧，随着呼吸缓慢运动着。  
在没有实验的休息日里，已经有很多实验体注意到JP露出脖颈的习惯了。他总穿开领衫，有时故意把领子放到很低，露出半截锁骨。这样的打扮在实验中无疑是危险的，但他本人似乎并不介意的样子，反而为多余的关注而感到沾沾自喜。  
作为职业黑客，他的身材的确比常人要瘦弱，很符合一般人的职业印象。Alex在上岛前的工作中经常看见这类人，仅仅靠敲键盘就能被全球通缉，迫不得已时雇一些保镖。但JP和他此前遇见过的人不同。他张扬、骄傲，各种方面来说都像个小孩，但只要是他认定的事，无论尝试多少次，他一定会做到。他对于黑客技术很精通，在实验中几乎没有在黑进系统的过程中被明治发现而处决过——这也是Alex选择与他合作至今的一个重要理由。他信得过。  
Alex能够察觉到，似乎每次在和JP合作的时候，浮在皮肤表面的什么就会剥落。那是一种十分罕见的感觉。伪装和套话显得不那么有效，却令他感到难言的窒息。  
偶尔……陪这个小朋友闹一下也没什么关系吧。Alex想。  
不知道又想到什么，他无声地笑了。

5.  
在研究中心刺眼的白光和尖锐的警报声衬托中，岛上的其余幸存者纷纷倒下了。几乎是同一瞬间，联网的控制手环全部触发禁区机制——电击腕动脉，宣告实验体的暂时性死亡。  
同时，这也是正式宣告同盟解散的一瞬间。  
就当JP从操作台前的转椅上起身的时候，Alex用小刀从背后扎过来。“抱歉，不得不出手了。”但仿佛是早已预料到这一幕，JP压低身板躲开了攻击。  
“你违约，我明明还没结束操作。”JP伸手向腰后探去，他在海滩摸衣服的时候顺手拿了把IM-10。他的体能不及Alex，更不用说格斗技巧了。正面战斗是无论如何都要避免的，虽然胜率微薄，但枪械还能够勉强创造一丝机会。  
但是他立即发现了异样。  
JP心下一沉。他早该料到事情会发展成这样。  
——枪不见了。  
“靠，狗特工你坑我！!”随着Alex向JP掷去的军刀，特工的嘴角应声上扬。  
“我应该已经说了，合作解除后我会尽全力。”墨镜的反光在JP眼前一闪。  
胸口传来剧烈的痛感，看来这次实验，还是离成功差了一步……JP的视野逐渐模糊，他以受力的姿态倒下去，但有一个怀抱接住了他。  
等等……一个怀抱？谁？怎么会？  
JP在意识消散之前没来得及考虑这些。  
“晚安，王文。”  
脸颊上有温热的触感。

6.  
结束实验的当晚，Alex做了个梦。  
嘈杂的电锯声还是一如既往的刺耳，岛上没有任何一个实验体愿意多在那种声音里呆上一秒钟，除了杰琪本人。  
他在小巷里寻找布料，以制作防护能力更高的装甲。而当他听到那阵杂音与随之而来的哼歌声时，他几乎本能地寻找附近建筑的夹缝、阴影与暗处，以一个相对安全的贴墙姿态屏住呼吸。以他目前的装备，对上那个杀嗨了的疯子几乎毫无胜算。  
就在这时候他看到了脚边那个毛茸茸的褐色脑袋。  
这个神经大条的——  
Alex很想骂人，他不希望自己完美的潜伏毁在一个听觉失灵且大逃杀时还忙着修电脑的憨批身上。他应该先把这人杀了——毕竟那毫无防备的样子确实体现出他毫无实力——但血腥味反而可能会把对此相当敏感的疯子引过来。而当他经由思考得出这一结论时，行为上已经做出了完全的反应。  
他一手把JP捞进自己怀里，一手捂住了他的嘴。  
一，防止目标挣脱；二，防止目标发出声音；三，近距离便于控制事态……但是这JP的心跳声未免也太大了点？  
不幸中的万幸是，JP并没有像Alex想象中的最坏结果一样大喊大叫试图挣开自己，仅仅是因惊愕而手臂用力了一瞬便垂下来——因为他也听到了。  
电锯声正在逼近这里。  
事情的转变太快，以至于JP根本没有时间思考。他在小巷找齐了拼装玻璃面板的全部材料，正在尝试着修复电脑破损的显示屏。突然他被从背后突袭了。没办法的事，JP心想，既然选择了要靠黑客技术赢得这场游戏，那么在准备材料的任何过程中死亡都不是什么值得惊讶的事。他只希望死的时候不要太痛。毕竟虽然时候会被研究员抬回去复活，但死亡时受到的疼痛感仍会残留到恢复意识的前几秒。他有些怕疼。  
等待死亡的思考时间过后，JP惊奇地发现对方并没有就地了结他，而仅仅是控制住他的肢体。  
至于为什么这样做，安静下来后的几秒内他就知道了。是电锯声，是那个疯女人。  
他一向不擅长隐藏情绪，更别提表情和心跳等细枝末节的东西。他能感到自己紧张得指尖微微颤抖，心跳像是开了扩音器，但他就是没法控制自己。不像那个总是戴着墨镜的特工，他没有受过任何相关的训练，只能任由一颗心脏狂跳，并且疯狂祈祷自己不要被发现。  
厚重的靴子踩在水泥地上发出“啪嗒”声，那声响像是无形的魔鬼，逐渐逼近两人的耳膜。杰琪停下了，在五米不到的地方。哼歌声也戛然而止。  
对于这种连呼吸都能听到的距离来说，JP的心跳声实在太大了——用Alex的比喻来说，几乎像一台噪音发生器。Alex屏住呼吸，并试图让JP也停止呼吸，以捂着嘴的方式。他稍微加大了卡着JP的力度，希望能以此警告JP控制心跳。  
靴子蹭了蹭地面，似乎是转了两下脚踝。电锯被放下又提起。  
如果在这里被发现的话，一切就都结束了。对于两个人而言都是如此。  
“我看到你了——躲也没用快出来吧——”杰琪喊话的尾音带着愉快的颤抖，令人不寒而栗。  
当然不会有人出来。  
寂静维持了几乎十秒。  
“真的没有吗？学校的话应该会有人吧……”声音陡然降低，嘟哝声随着电锯上发条的金属音逐渐减弱，直至消失。  
确认杰琪已经走远的那一刻，JP猛地转身挣脱束缚，当然对方也未加阻拦。“噗哈……你要把我闷死了。嗯？是特工啊，感谢你刚才救了我。”  
“职业习惯。”Alex简短地回答道。  
鬼才信你的话，JP想。但是念在自己被救一命的情况下，他很乐意与这位实验体建立同盟关系。但当他直视对面抱臂倚墙的特工时，刚才的心悸似乎有复发的迹象。  
有点奇怪。  
接下来似乎没什么好说的了，一时间气氛有些尴尬。说到底掩护这种行为一般都只发生在同盟成员间，由于接下来还要一起行动，所以会直接开启接下来的话题。但两人既不是同盟也说不上敌对——刚从大难不死的险境中出来就突然变脸开打似乎不那么合适，邀请对方加入自己（目前只有一人）的炸岛计划也显得突兀。  
那么剩下的答案就只有一种了。“告辞，希望我们别再遇见。”因为在实验中遇见即意味着开打。  
Alex眼看着比自己矮一个视线的JP转过身去，逐渐从视野中晃走，倒也没说什么。他又弯曲手臂做出和刚才一样的动作。  
只是……抱着这位小黑客的感觉，还不错。  
他意识到什么，扶了下墨镜，没有再想下去。

7.  
Alex从梦中醒来，他知道，那是前几次实验的记忆。有很多实验体曾经反应，在梦中或在打盹时会出现本该消除的记忆复苏的现象。看来ARCH手术并不像安格利卡小姐想象的那样完美。实验人员忙着加班加点排查，但Alex反其道而行之。他需要更多情报，当然包括他被迫删除的记忆，也许是因为这种想法，他复苏的记忆尤其多。  
但他没和任何人说过。  
淘汰实验体的复活在三天之内完成。Alex在自己的房间琢磨完本次实验在研究中心获取的情报，掐好了时间向手术室走去。  
清一色灰扑扑的人们陆陆续续从大房间里走出来，实验体宿舍和复活室只差一条走道的距离。Alex倚在墙边看每个人与他擦肩而过，墨镜很好地掩盖了他的神色。  
很快某个大龄男童就冲出来，并迅速地往他脸上来了一拳。“这次不算！”  
“好。”Alex没想着躲，但他抬手接住了拳头。  
回宿舍的路上，他们不约而同地没再说话。  
Alex带上房间门。  
“所以……能解释解释最后那一下吗？这位阴险狡诈的胜利者先生。”JP抱臂。Alex的房间空的出奇。  
“最后？实验最后吗。我是胜利者，这意味着我清醒地过了三天，早记不得了。”Alex笑。JP知道他笑起来的时候一般都没安好心。  
“直截了当地问，为什么要扶我？”  
“想扶就扶了，没什么特别的理由，”Alex耸肩，“也许是不想看到曾经的盟友死得那么狼狈。”  
JP开始怀疑Alex被明治消除了记忆，可他刚才明明说过自己清醒地过了三天。“那另一件事呢？”  
“什么事？”明知故问。  
“……到底是我被删记忆了还是你被删记忆了？”  
“在我的印象中，你确实被删过记忆。”Alex起身向JP走来。  
JP表情严肃。“哪一部分？你还记得多少？有什么重要的内容吗？”  
“有。”  
突然靠近的是，Alex的气息。他把墨镜摘了，让JP能够看到他眼神中透出的情绪。JP有些读不懂，但比起这个，Alex靠得太近了。他几乎能感受到对方的呼吸。  
“最后那一下，想再来一次吗？”  
令人困扰的心跳又来了。JP总是控制不好这些乱七八糟的身体反应，但他大概猜到失去的记忆是什么了。脑内细微的刺痛感像荆棘爬上他的后颈。  
他撇开视线，Alex将之理解为默许。  
这一次吻落在了下唇上。Alex眯着眼，欣赏JP紧张的样子。  
这次的心跳声同样剧烈，但并不讨厌。

（下）

“Alex，你喝酒了？”在对方粘稠而混杂着些许急躁的舌吻后，JP用拇指摁了摁Alex的下唇。他尝到酒味，浓烈的，辛辣。  
但更浓烈的似乎是对方注视着自己的眼神。  
“抱歉，我知道时机不太对。但我有点……那什么，能不能帮我一把？”JP知道Alex从不无缘无故用这种请求的口吻，但当Alex舔吻他敏感的耳廓并试图弄出水声时，说实话他自己也有些期待。  
他们确定关系是在仅仅一个月前，上上次实验的最后，在研究中心。  
那时候JP刚在电脑主机上插完U盘，正在等系统响应。他突然回头看Alex——后者正倚在墙边，手里点了根烟。  
“对了Alex，告诉你件事。”宅男王文在多次尝试正经表白失败后放弃了思考。  
对面“嗯哼”应了声。  
“我一直挺喜欢你的。”JP的视线避开了Alex的方向。  
“好啊，我也喜欢你。”Alex即答。  
这次王文看向了Alex。“我认真的。”  
“我也没在开玩笑。”  
后来他们一直沉默到实验结束。  
那件事之后他们的相处方式几乎没有变化，只是偶尔多了些肢体接触，包括但不限于摸头、拥抱和接吻。JP时常想，他当初似乎不该告诉Alex自己喜欢他。他以为他们在一起之后他就能完全地了解Alex，事实证明那只是他的一厢情愿。他甚至连Alex是否真的喜欢自己都无法确证。但如果Alex没那个意思，又怎么会接受那些拥抱，各种各样的吻，十指相扣，甚至……性暗示？  
今天Alex一改以往的作风，也许是因为他被酒精刺激得有点兴奋，但JP觉得这不失为打消他疑虑的好机会。  
监控室里有一条破旧的沙发，稍加打理能够睡下一个人。Alex把JP摁倒在沙发上，低头去舔他的脖子。JP总是穿低领的衣服，或多或少露出他的锁骨，白皙的喉结下勾勒着两笔光影分明的曲线。Alex把扣子从上至下挨个解开，小黑客因缺乏运动而显得有些苍白的皮肤暴露在幽暗的屏幕荧光下。  
JP没有任何反抗，尽管他觉得这进度稍微快了点，但他更期待接下来要发生的。  
“看样子你有性经验？”感受着指尖滑过腰际的细痒，JP绷紧了神经。对于暧昧履历一干二净的他来说，第一次上床就任男人打理的感觉稍微有些怪。  
但很快Alex就用行动告诉他，第一次交在这位特工手上绝对不算亏。“你觉得呢？你猜我和多少人上过床？”  
“估计那种要在床上完成的任务……嗯，不经常有。”JP的乳尖被捏起来，虽然男人的胸部早在人类演变的过程中退化了，但触觉神经仍然保留着灵敏的感觉。  
JP把Alex的裤子解下，他摸出对方似乎已有些急不可耐，但仍然给JP一个缓慢而舒适的前戏。皮带扣落在地上发出金属碰撞声。  
“你不介意就行。”JP的长裤被褪到膝盖，稍凉的手在腿根游走地颇有些色情意味，这期间JP用小腿蹭到Alex的耳朵，令后者侧头在光滑的皮肤上落下一个吻。  
终于Alex的手碰到JP的后穴，告诉他正戏接下来就要开始。这往后就是JP一无所知的内容了。他感到正被Alex牵着走，无论是调情还是做爱，他只需坦诚地打开双腿，展示出他那不带一丝功利意图的感情，快乐的欲求自然会被满足。  
Alex让他闭上眼睛，JP照做了。沾着润滑的手指探进来，他的感官全部集中在触觉上。  
那里从来没被碰过，任何的感觉都很陌生，出于紧张他夹得很紧。  
“放松。”Alex啄他的嘴角，复又做一个深吻，口腔被占据的酥麻感使JP逐渐走上Alex为他指明的正轨。  
JP此前从未料想过他会和男人发生性关系，而且他还是在下面的那个。Alex无论是调情还是上床都比他熟练多了，带有性暗示意味的话语混合着适当的敏感处刺激令快感游走在JP全身。  
“看来你下面表现的要比脸上的表情更期待。”Alex用手指探着JP的敏感点，小黑客意外的纯情，在Alex的眼神扫到他发烫的面颊时飞快地挪开视线，并伸出小臂挡住了双眼。  
Alex笑，指腹对着JP的敏感点按下去。“别害羞了，像个姑娘似的，放开点。”  
果不其然地收获了JP带着惊异的收缩，一两声娇喘从嘴角漏出来。身下人弓着背，破旧的沙发发出刺耳的响声。  
两人的动作同时停下来。  
夜晚的旅馆空荡荡，连一点风都不吹，这样的声响未免令人有些紧张。  
“抱歉。”Alex这才收敛些，并俯身啄JP的唇角。  
带着吐息的轻吻像一触即化的薄冰，又带着浓烈的酒味，将JP的视线熏得朦胧。他感到细痒一般的欲望从两人皮肤相接的地方传向全身，于是他无法忍受地勾住Alex的脖子，细瘦的大腿环上腰际。他尝试着像刚才Alex做过的那样侧过头引出一个吻，这次对方接受了，并没有露出往常那样游刃有余的神色。  
大概是Alex也忍到不行了。  
当俄国人解开皮带露出他种族遗传优势的时候，在下面那位咽了咽口水。看起来……有点困难，JP想，会不会很疼。  
在调情的时候，JP的表情总写在脸上，当然也包括这次。Alex十分明白他在担心什么。“没关系，只要你放松，不会很疼的。”  
虽然Alex这么说，但真正插进去的时候JP还是疼得喘出来。“呃……等下……”  
“我想你在躺上沙发的时候就应该清楚，今晚不会有停下来等你的选择。”大概是紧张过头了，JP的下面咬得很紧，Alex尽量缓慢地前后摇动，他捏着JP的侧腰试图让他放松下来。  
加上一个深吻，Alex的尝试还算有效，他终于顶进深处。JP的身体实在是过于合适，快感像潮水般随着挺动的节奏涌上来。  
Alex拨开JP脸上的碎发，被情欲熏染的绯红面颊上藏着一双清澈纯情的眼睛。他实在是太过迷人，以至于每一次、每一次、每一次的时候，Alex都无法在他面前保持完美的伪装，他用耀眼的性格剥去Alex展示给他人的表面，并在那冰蓝色的井底找到一颗想要被人知悉、被人理解被人触碰的心。  
对JP来说Alex又何尝不是这样？在每一次的实验中赋予对方绝对的信任，相信Alex会在他修好电脑前保护他，把他罩在自己身后，带领他避开一切潜在的危险。  
所以在此刻，JP选择把自己的一切交给Alex，任由他开拓这具敏感的身体。一次次的顶弄化为酥麻而畅快的体验，JP的眼神游离，视觉与听觉等在这时都是不必要的干扰，只有肢体相接的强烈触感沿着脊髓攀上大脑。Alex加快了速度，JP的敏感点被不断揉捻，他不自觉地抱紧Alex，直到突然的刺激使他达到高潮。  
暗黄色的天花板上裂开一道缝，无意识地印入JP的记忆中。这对他来说是新鲜的感受，但他想，也许他再不会忘记这种感受。  
JP的头发被汗浸湿，黏答答地贴在侧脸。他有些困，漫长的高潮后是太阳穴轻微的跳动，他的体能也许不支持他再来上一发。  
但Alex很快又来了精神，JP隐忍的喘息回荡在他的耳畔。“如果你实在太累，我可以自己解决的。”Alex坐起来揉了一把JP的脑袋，JP从他的语气里听出克制。  
“没关系，我还能……唔……”JP想跟着坐起来，可没料到突然腰一软，又栽回沙发里去。  
Alex笑。“算了吧，我还是……”  
他的话戛然而止，因为JP扯住了他的衣角不让他离开。“你什么意思？”JP眼角泛红，但眼神却凶着。  
“呃……抱歉，我只是不希望你明天因此站不起来，”Alex抬手抚摸JP的侧脸，“也许我们可以找一个折衷的办法。”  
于是JP半跪在地上，帮Alex口交。他的动作很生疏，舌头笨拙地舔Alex下面，并保持着不会磕到牙齿的姿势。Alex低下头，显示屏的荧光从他的背后照过来，让Alex的影子拢住JP。  
JP的动作生疏却热情，Alex不知是被他这副努力的样子打动了还是别的什么原因，低下头用手制住JP的下颌，引导他把口腔撑开。  
Alex的性器很大，没一会儿JP就觉得脸颊有些酸痛，但在情事过程中也没有停下这一说法。他开始有些后悔方才的逞强，Alex不小心顶到了深喉，轻扯着JP的头发有些控制不住自己。  
JP想警告他别射在嘴里，但他显然没有开口的机会，加上Alex的酒劲似乎还没过去，只能默默在心里祈祷对方在快要射出来的时候能记得体谅自己。  
显然Alex也不是没想过这个问题，但身体本能远比思考来的要快——他记得拔出来了，却没能控制住地糊了JP一脸。  
“……咳咳，”JP别过头去抹嘴角，“哈啊，怎么……好苦……”  
Alex蹲下来帮他擦脸。“抱歉。”  
“没关系，我去找地方洗。”JP站起来，但他似乎忘了自己的腰椎在一小时前遭受的苦难，没走出几步又晃晃悠悠地差点摔在地上。  
Alex没忍住笑出声。“我抱你吧。楼上有还能通水的房间。”于是他挽住JP的背和腿，一把将他抱起来。  
——比预料中的要重，也许是因为刚做过爱，Alex自己也疲惫不堪。但他依旧抱着JP上了楼，什么都没有说。  
JP也一反常态的安分，把头埋进Alex的怀里。  
晴天的夜晚是明朗的，露米娅的星辰今晚落在他们的心底。


End file.
